My Little Pony Champion of Light
by 123lionclan
Summary: When a meteor shower hits, a pony comes with it, from a strange capsule! With only a few memories of who she is, can she help the ponies defeat a new evil that has risen, an evil that even the elements of harmony can't defeat? Please review and tell me how I can improve my story! Also, chapter one has been re-writen a bit so goodbye spelling errors!


Once upon a time, before the time of ponies, there lived beings who ruled the lands. They stood on two legs, and had almost no fur. They called themselves humans. And they had the gift of invention. Almost as soon as they came into the world did they start to build wonderful machines that they used to make there lives better. They build machines that would make food last longer, that would bring water to each house, that would save lives! However, for all there good they were flawed. They were not all good. Some wished to rule the world. So, they began to build machines to kill others with, and these humans did not care about how they treated there environment. Slowly, there environment began to die. Then the day came that humans couldn't live on the planet anymore.

I'm telling you, there has to be something we can do" said a young man, dressed in officer clothing.

"There is nothing we can do" said an older man. "We are surrounded on both sides. We can't warp out, the ships have taken too much damage."

The younger man closed his eyes, banging his fist on the iron table. "But, all these people will die" he shouted to the caption.

"I know" said the caption. "But there is one thing that we can do-"

The younger man cut him off. "We can't do that" he yelled. "People will die!"

The caption looked at his lieutenant. "Ether way, people will die. Project seeds is our best hope right now, and the only way the human race will survive. I've already have everything ready, all we need are volunteers now."

The lieutenant looked to the side, at the window that showed a gray earth. "Project seeds is just a prediction. It might not even work."

"But it's humanity's only hope."

"Come on Spike, wake up" said a busy Twilight, who needed help with finding a book. "But it's too early" said Spike, the small purple dragon hatching. "That's what you say every morning!"

Spike was suddenly thrown out of his bed. "Ouch, why you do that" he aid, rubbing his head. "Because I need to find that book about meteors! Tonight is when the yearly meteor shower will hit, and I want to know where they would land. I mean, if we didn't, one might land in Ponyville, and then somepony could get hurt!"

The dragon was about to crawl into bed, when he burped. _Oh yay, another message, _he thought. "Oh, a message from the princess" Twilight said, picking it up with her magic. "She wants me to make sure everything goes as plan for tonight" she exclaimed. "Well, I don't see how it's a surprise" said Spike. "Are you kidding? Usually the princess does this! This is a honor for her to ask me to do this! Oh, here's that book" said Twilight sparkle said after flipping over Spike's bed. Tipping him out again. "Ouch! You know, someday your gonna hurt someone" said Spike. "Not now Spike. I have to do some calculations first before we go to make sure none drop in Ponyville!" After researching for an hour, she put the book away and got out her checklist that she made while she was looking at the meteors. "Okay then, meteors not hitting Ponyville nor the forbidden forest nor anywhere near Ponyville tonight, check" she said. "Come on Spike!"

The day seemed to blow by , as it became sunset in the blink of an eye. Luckily, everything went as planned, and every pony was watching the meteors fall. Twilight was with her friends, who were watching the meteors fall through the sky. "They are so pretty! I hope one lands nearby" said Pinky Pie, jumping up and down for joy. "I wonder how they taste!"

"Oh darling, can you please sit down, your blocking my view" said Rarity, in a star themed outfit. "But I'm so excited! I wonder how fast I could eat one! They look so yummy! Hey, have you ever ate a star? Have you, have you" said the pink pony, jumping all around. "There not falling stars, they are chunks of rocks, that's all" said Twilight. "Well, they sure are mighty pretty to look at" said Apple Jack, looking at the shooting stars. "Bah, I've seen better" said Rainbow Dash, already bored. Every pony looked at her. "What? I don't see why anyone even likes them" said Dash. "W-well, they are nice to look at..." Fluttershy said.

"Oh come on! They are just some stupid rocks that fall to the ground, that's all" said Rainbow Dash. "Well, they say that wishing upon a star makes your dreams come true" said Twilight. "Although I doubt that's possible! I mean, how can a meteor make a wish come true."

"Hey, one landed in the Evergreen Forest" said Pinky Pie. "What! But none were suppose to land anywhere near Ponyville" said Twilight. "I checked the calculation. This year they were suppose to land even farther than normal! That's why they look so far away!"

"Well, then I say we go and check them out" said Apple Jack. "Yay! I'm gonna get to eat a meteor!" "Pinky Pie, you can't eat a meteor!" "Yes you can! My grandpa ate a meteor before!" "Yeah, and HE doesn't have any teeth!' "Come on now, stop fussing and let's hurry!"

After arriving at the forest and entering it, they split up into three groups, Twilight with Rarity, Apple Jack with Pinky Pie, and Rainbow Dash with Fluttershy. Twilight and Rarity would search wit there magic, Dash and Flutter would search in the sky, and Apple and Pinky would... Well, Pinky would just most likely just stumble onto a meteor and Apple would keep her from eating it.

"Oh look, a Meteor" said Pinky, bouncing down to it, opening her mouth wide to take a bite out. A lasso soon came and wrapped around Pinky's muzzle, closing her mouth and keeping her from eating the meteor, or losing her teeth. "All right! We found the meteor-thingy" Apple called out. Soon, all the ponies (the six of them) were there, looking at the strange meteor. "Uh, I thought that meteors were suppose to be made of, well, rock. Not metal" said Rarity. "Well, good thing is Pinky can't eat it" said Rainbow Dash, looking at Pinky who was biting the metal but having no success. With eating it. "If's toufhef tfan ifloofs lith (It's tougher than it looks like)" Pinky said. Pinky kept on looking for a place to bite down, when she saw that some of it was covered by mist. Hoping that that was the sweet spot, she bit down on it. After opening her eyes to see if she did, she screamed.

"Pinky, what's wrong" said Twilight. "There's a pony who was eaten by the meteor" she exclaimed. "Pinky, what are you talking about- SOMEONE'S IN THERE!"

The six ponies crowded around to see the pony in there. "See, I told you that the meteor was a pony eater" said Pinky. "Pinky, the meteor didn't eat anypony. It's some sort of container" said Twilight. "We should get it open" said Dash. As if the strange device heard her, the glass door began to open. "It's gonna eat us" Pinky said, hiding behind Dash. As the mist cleared, a cough was heard from the strange visitor. A plain red pony with a purple mane and tail was in the capsule. Her tail looked like it had once been long, then cut. The same for her mane as well. But the most strangest things were that her eyes were silver and she ha no cuties mark! The strange earth pony then fell from the capsule, onto the forest floor, passed out. "Oh my, what a dreadful mane" said Purity. "That's not important Rarity! She hurt" said Apple Jack, picking the strange pony up.

"W-we better go find Zecora" said Fluttershy. The ponies then went to Zecora's house.

**Sorry it was so short! This is my first fanfiction on this website, so please do tell me how I can improve! Anyhow, next time we get to learn a bit about the stranger, and where she came from!**

**Pinky Pie: *eating a small meteor* Mm! 123Lionclan does not own the character of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magical! But, she does own the plot and the OC!**

**Rainbow Dash: *does a sonic boom* Please Review!**


End file.
